


Reunion

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Duo looked at his watch. Waiting was a bitch. Well, it was worth it all. Five years since the end of the war. Five years of near complete separation. He wondered how they would be. Had they changed? He had.  
The doorbell rang, announcing the first of his old friends. Grinning Duo flung the door open accepting the waiting blond boy's enthusiastic hug. Trowa too was there, a shadow just behind Quatre. The pair had not split after the war. Duo winked at the tall green-eyed, solemn boy, coaxing a smile out of him with a hug.  
The next person at the door was another old friend and fighting comrade. Wufei looked as if the past five years had agreed with him. If Duo hadn't already known Chang was head of a very prosperous firm he would have been shocked at the sight, but the Chinese boy's smile was still the same daring one it had been.  
Duo brought them all into the living room where he had a spread of finger food. There was a lot of hugging and general hellos before his guests dove for the food like the bunch of teenage boys they had been the last time they were all together.  
They stayed and talked there for hours. But all good things must come to an end and Chang was needed somewhere halfway round the colony. They said their good-byes, promising not to wait so long for a reunion next time.  
Duo was beginning to get a little worried; one of his guests was still not here. Trowa and Quatre waited with him a while, but they did have a show to do. The two made amazing duets on the violin and flute, not to mention vocally. They had even managed to get a record title and a following, thus the show they were going to now.  
Duo sighed, staring out the window as Trowa and Quatre left. His last guest was still not here. The person he had been most excited to see had chosen not to show. He turned away to clean up the food. Then the doorbell rang. Duo spun and hit the door at a run, flinging it open. There was the person who he had been waiting for. A nervous Heero Yuy was standing on the front porch. Duo started forward, almost at the same moment as Heero moved, coming together in a tight hug.

'It's been far too long' Heero whispered in his ear. Duo was glad. One friend he had not lost. '

Nice of you to show' Duo answered. Maybe, from the sparkle in Heero's eye, this friend would stay, and maybe, hopefully, they could regain lost time.


End file.
